Rozen Death and Rebirth: The Double Twin Dilemma
by wtf-mate
Summary: Sam goes home and has a very ominous dream. To be updated once the next few chapters are done.


Rozen Death and rebirth... EPISODE/EPIC LOAD 2: The Double Twin Dilemma

Chapter 1: Ill-omen

Samuel Smith was having a bad day, despite the positive events of the day before. His happiness was shattered the night before when he called his adoptive family. A generally good and lighthearted conversation began and continued as he talked with his Aunt Martha who was acting as mom for him and his twin sister. She was pleased to hear that he had been succesfuly tested as someone who had an education equivalent to a 12th grade in the US, and could live independently.

Next was his twin sister, Jane. She was happy to hear her big brother again, even if he was only older by 10 seconds and just a few inches taller. She could not wait to hear about the culture and the people he had met, and to try on the yellow and pink kimono he had bought her.

And then there was Leslie, his uncle. None of the positive things, the schooling, the new learned skills, or even the fact that he had learned to fight meant a single thing to him. Leslie wanted his boy to be a fighter, a bully, and a punk with an exceedingly loose girlfriend. His final words were a bitter "Don't talk to me when you get here, Samantha *Phone slam*!"

Now the joy had melted into fear and disgust. Sam dreaded coming home. As the car that his host drove pulled up to the airport curb and the attendants got Sam's luggage ready to be checked and loaded onto the plane, there was nothing in the car but awkward silence. "Samuel-San, I know it must be hard to return," Said Noriyuki, his host. "To go back to one's homeland, and face a father who cannot express love. I too had to do it when I was your age. I will be praying for you." They prayed together, shook hands and went their separate ways.

Spending a full year in Japan was a very welcome change of pace for him. Instead of having to deal with the schoolyard politics of "Sportos vs. Rednecks vs. ETC" and struggling to get into a club or interest group after class, he was able to get in and enjoy the company of people who enjoyed art and cooking as he did. However, despite his efforts at popularity, as a foriegner, he still felt like an outsider. Even in events with the Home Ec. And Physics classes, he was very popular, but never quite felt at home. However when he was told he was going home for the christmas break, a small amount of joy wormed its way into his heart.

In fact, the only reason why he had to return home was that his documents were about to expire. Rather than allowing him to stay, it was agreed between the Japanese and American governments, and the program, that he needed a break to see his family for a short time.

Sam boarded the plane, shut off his phone, sat through the usual safety video, buckled up, and dozed off. This was the first time he was tired enough to sleep, and only death would awaken him... or what dreams may come.

Sleep and dreams came faster than lightning. Sam found himself waking up in his room at home, with 2 dolls standing at the foot of the bed he was lying on, staring at him. 1 doll was wearing a yellow blouse with an orange under-dress. She had grayish brown hair that hanged in curls off the side of her head. The other had a pink and red dress on, with a white pair of bloomers and a matching under-dress. Her eyes were big and green as emeralds. And her hair was strawberry blonde with sausage curls that bounced as Sam sat back up against the wall behind him.

There was absolutely no emotion shown by the dolls as Sam feebly whimpered "Wh-Wh-Who... are you?"

A loud warm, and kind voice boomed "Hina-ichigo and Kanaria... Now... will you wind... and which one?"

Sam squeaked in reply like a scared kitten before his bedroom door flung open "Yes, Hi-" .  
A young girl yelled "Sir?" and the dream ended.

Sam woke up coughing as an attractive female flight attendant shook his left shoulder to wake him. "Sir?"

"Uh... Sorry?"

"Would you like a coke?"

"Erm... sure... thanks."

After enjoying the soda, Sam drifted into the sleep of the dead. Unaware of what was to come, and that his fate may very well have been sealed.


End file.
